Wonder Land
by Meli's Misis
Summary: It all started with Gir bringing home his favorite human to play a silly game; and ended with mind games and annoying emotions. GazZim
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I have disclaimed this. _

_Rating: T to M depending on chapters. Later on M. _

_Description: It all started with Gir bringing home his favorite human to play a silly game; and ended with mind games and annoying emotions. _

_**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Gir always had a tendency of making things far worse than they ever needed to be; but this was ridiculous. Today had started out like any other day; the sky was a nasty purple and the nasty humans had all gone on their marry little way never once realizing the alien among them with a horrible green skin disease that over the years had disappeared and the hair that moved with the wind too much to be real. Zim had formed a habit over the years of tugging on his wig hair, having adapted a longer hairstyle years ago, and was doing so as he walked to high _skool_. Gir had decided to accompany him that day, for he wanted to get some waffles from the dinner down the road, and was scouting ahead. Or so Zim wished. Instead he was running around aimlessly screaming at the top of his longs and latching himself onto a nearby car as it drove past. But not too many hours later Gir had almost ruined everything Zim had worked so hard to build.

Zim had acquired some _friends _over the years in hopes of making himself seem more _normal_ but in the end he had become somewhat attached to them; almost protective. Maybe that was why his need to conquer this planet had waned over the years. He wouldnever admit that though. Never. So when he arrived at _skool_ a little earlier than normal to talk with a few of them he was bothered to notice his _favorite_ wasn't present like normal. Instead of standing next to him, playing that cursed game that was always in her hands Gaz was nowhere to be found. She was always the first one to the _skool_ and the last one to leave when it ended. She hadn't missed a day since elementary. Even if she was skipping class she would normally take someone with her or let them know so they could join her.

Zim didn't think too much about it though; she could be having one of her _filthy female human weeks of pain and suffering_ and he did not want to deal with that. If he recalled he had asked her about it when it first started and she nearly ripped his head from his body, not that she didn't try that every other day, but this time it was without him even talking to her. He simply breathed and it pissed her off. He had researched it and learned far too much than he ever wished to know.

"_They bleed from that….filthy thing!!"_ He had screamed as he read from the internet about the thing called the _PERIOD._

So he waited till first period before asking his _friends_ if they knew where she was. Aaron, the blond friend with a strange smell, was first to show excitement at the prospect of a mystery. "Missing Gaz? I'll get to the bottom of it!" he exclaimed in their Physics class pulling out his cell and texting away. Zim had arched an eyebrow at him and went back to staring blankly at their horrible teacher who droned on about things he cared little for. The next period Dib was in, and though they were far from friends, hell they were enemies, Zim asked him about her. Dib glared and ground his teeth together. After class he corned Zim: "If you kidnapped my sister I will gut you Zim!" Zim stared blankly before pushing him out of his way. Over the years Dib had mellowed out about the alien thing; he knew that Zim was one and that no matter what he couldn't change mankind into believing him. Zim knew that too. So they weren't friends but Dib watched him closely, saving the world behind the scenes. No one ever would know what he was doing.

At lunch time Zim sat in the corner of the room near the doors outside and waited for others to show up. Aaron sat down first saying he hadn't heard from her and that Dib said she left for _skool _that morning no different from any other day. Dib didn't seem concerned though; if anyone could take care of themselves it was Gaz. Shortly after Zims other friend Carl, his black haired sad all the time friend, sat down across from him and pointed out once again that Zim seemed to have gotten taller; _yet again._ Zim had gained quite a few feet over the years. It was the foods the human eat; they had…proteins. And so now he was about 5' 8", almost taller than his tallest. They knew that too, and they hated him more for it.

Carl pulled out a sandwich and pulled out his iPod, as he normally did, and looked around. "Where's Gaz?" Zim and Aaron shrugged; Carl just went back to his music. Next came Amy, the red head who only smiled and smelled like flowers, who felt awkward near the mellow Gaz so she sat far from her. She looked around with a wide smile, and noticed that Gaz was gone. The smile faltered as concern hit her but it never left her face.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch?" She asked putting her tray down and pushing aside the mashed potatoes and chicken. "This stuff sucks…"

"Have you seen Gaz today? Don't you two have art together?" Aaron asked.

"No. She wasn't there today; it was…different without her there." Amy said with a sigh. Aaron, who was currently smitten with her, scooted a bit closer and stole a scoop of potatoes. She reddened at the closeness but made no other moves. Zim was always so confused by these strange human emotions; not to say he hadn't developed some. He knew anger, fear, excitement and such; but love wasn't one of them. Not that he knew of at least.

Aaron, Carl, Amy and Gaz. Those where his _friends._ Gaz and Carl were a year below them as juniors; while Aaron, Zim and Amy were seniors. Zim had waited for this for a long time now, though he didn't quite know what to do after high _skool_ but most people said either get a job or…._college. _He had winced at the prospect of another four to eight years of this but he was smarter than the average human, at times, and he didn't want to get one of those _jobs._ Gaz was planning on attending the community college and getting an associate in Art, as was Amy. Carl was going to work at his dad's garage and Aaron was going to a university far away from this 'hick town' as he called it. Zim wasn't sure yet. But if anything he could sit around and do nothing, but then…what about the mission!?

Sighing Zim pulled out a _cell phone_ and opened up a text he had been considering sending for the past few hours:

**Where are you? **

But he hesitated. He wasn't concerned; he wanted to _know_. Zim liked to know things, everything. After a short while he pushed the send button and flipped his phone closed and jammed it into his messenger bag that sat at his feet. Dib walked past, on his way out, and sent Zim a curious look. "Well?" Dib and Gaz had had a falling out years before, they were never really close but now they hardly spoke. Mainly because of the _friendship _she had formed with Zim.

Zim shrugged and returned to watching the food on his plate mutate into a living thing. At one point it was a plant, now it was growing a few limbs. Dib sighed angrily through his nose before walking through the doors to meet his friends. It looked like it was about to rain and Zim was a bit worried. A few of the students had umbrellas that they could use later, but mainly the humans enjoyed running through the rain. His fingers tapped the table lightly as he considered going home now so he wouldn't have to deal with it. And with the friends that he had, ditching school wasn't unheard of. "I think I might go soon." He said.

Aaron looked up from his teasing towards Amy and turned his head a little. "What's up dude? Why?"

Zim shrugged. "Just wanna go home is all." He said picking up his bag and lifting it above his head and onto his shoulder. "Nothing important in class today and I just don't feel like being here." Carl nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing; I'll go with you." He smirked, it was his way of leaving Aaron and Amy alone. Zim waited for Carl to get his things before waving awkwardly to the others and went out the door. Dib looked their way briefly before turning back to his current love interest, Lia, and continued to try to flirt. He was awkward about it, but he was charming too. He wasn't that awkward little boy anymore that everyone hated. He was tall, dark and somewhat handsome awkward man. And the ladies adored him.

Zim on the other hand was just tall and dark. His skin had turned to a pasty white, after many test and attempts on his part that failed. He had finally learned how to change his skin color, the sad things was that he couldn't change it back on his own free will. It would randomly wear off, subtly at first so he didn't notice, then full out green. Luckily everyone knew about his _skin condition. _His hair, though it was a wig, was down to his neck and on occasions tired back. He never fully abandoned his Irkin uniform but he had adapted to human clothes to _blend in._ He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but Earth was slowly becoming his home. The Almighty Tallest rejoiced as months began to pass with no word from Zim; until one day it had been a full year and they had assumed him dead. Instead he was almost as tall as them and had developed common sense. Yet he told them he wished to make Earth _his _home base and that even though he was now a threat to their power he would not oppose them and instead would someday began his own campaign in their name. Though they were not thrilled they agreed to let him do as he wished. They had been the Tallest for decades and did not wish for that to change. Zim would be a threat; but for now they would let him have his way and hope nothing bad came from it.

Tak on the other hand had caught wind of it and threatened him.

"_Zim, if I ever hear of you concurring other worlds in the name of the Tallest I will kill you! I will bring glory to them! Even if I am banished, as you are, I will be the better or us. You will NEVER be better than me! Ever!" _At that point she was in the Trest galaxy trying to gain control of the planet Rint. She had failed. It had been two years since her last transition to anyone.

Zim and Carl walked across the soccer field and to the woods not far behind it. Carl would probably go to Yui, his girlfriend of two years, house and do the "deed" as he called it on occasions. Zim had once asked what that meant and learned nothing. Sex was something he didn't understand. Besides, his kind didn't have penises.

Carl waved goodbye and made his way into the woods leaving Zim alone. Looking back at the _skool _he wondered briefly why he even bothered half the time with it. He sometimes felt as if he wasn't accomplishing anything, other than existing. Scratching his head and tugging on a lose hair he made his way into the woods in the direction Carl had gone. Except he continued deeper into the woods. He needed what the humans called 'alone time'. A small beep was heard from his bag and he grabbed his cell phone out of a pocket. Flipping it open he read the short response he should have expected all along.

**None of your business. **

Gaz always spelled out her words and was always to the point. He knew not to ask but he wanted to know that his _favorite _was alive. After all, she struck fear into others with a look; what other reason would he need to befriend her. Sometimes though, he didn't know if they were or not. She was so _bipolar._ Humans had words for everything. He liked that about them. Almost every feeling had a word, but you had to know the word. Zim still didn't know some words for some feelings he had. Like the one that involved his stomach getting tighter or when he felt like he may faint in someone's presence, or the pounding of his heart against his chest when he saw someone. He didn't like that feeling; he couldn't control it.

Sighing he put his phone back in his bag and looked up into the evergreen trees. The trees were nice; you could hide in them easily and stare up at the sky for hours, the light playing on the leaves. Sometimes he did that. Dreaming about what it would be like if he was still short and set on domination. Or he would dream about being fully human and leaving it all behind. He never thought of these things any other time than when he lay on the ground and stared at the sky. He didn't sleep anyway, what else was he to do?

He sat down under one tree and cleared away some pine needles before resting his head against the trunk of the tree. A few droplets had hit the ground and he felt a need wait and see if he could wait it out. Pulling out his phone he typed a few words.

**That doesn't make me stop wondering.**

He sent it and sighed. Looking down at his pale skin he wondered if he was happier than he could be if he had concurred this planet. Or what if he was just a normal human? He let his head roll to the side and closed his eyes. The contacts had started to make his eyes itch so he had decided it was time for a change. He had gone to the Mars to visit a doctor who changed his eyes for him. Human eyes; deep brown, almost black; but human eyes. He liked them. Some days he would just find a mirror and stare at them; the human eyes were so amazing. So many different colors and shapes and the way the retina changed size with how light and dark it was, it was hypnotic. He loved blue eyes, he loved green eyes, and he loved brown eyes. They were so interesting to stare at. He had scared many girls because he would look at them, boys too, but he just couldn't look away. Eye contact was something he had no problem with, yet so many humans couldn't keep it. Did they not enjoy seeing someone else's eyes fixed on their own?

Zim didn't understand these humans, which was why he wanted to be around them. There was so much to learn, and he had so much time to do it. A small beep was heard and he waited a minute before pulling out his phone.

**I'm in my spot thinking.**

Gaz had a special place that few knew about where she would go when she wanted to think. Normally she would go after school, avoiding going home as always. Zim had tried to follow her there once, curious, but she caught him and went to her work instead. She yelled at him later telling him that something he needed to learn about humans was their need for privacy. He should know about it, he didn't want them to know about him not being one of them. _It's personal. Not everything needs to be understood or known Zim. Humans need private things, it keeps us sane._

A spot of rain fell through the trees hitting the screen of his phone. He smeared it away with his thumb, pale human thumb, and closed it putting it in his bag once more. She was so private; that was another reason he was so drawn to her. He wanted to understand things, to know everything; and she refused to let him know anything. Yet she let him in more than anyone.

Zim licked his lips as he pulled out a small book he had picked up from the library the other day and fingered the cover. Humans had things known as story books. They told tales of enchanting lands with amazing people doing extraordinary things. Zim liked to hear stories; someday there would be one about him. The book had no title on the cover, but one on the side that had been smudged.

_Alice In Wonderland _it read. Someone had told him about it, and he decided that since he had more time than humans he should read it. Opening the cover he caught a scent of old book. He liked the smell, if calmed his nerves. He ignored the few drops that fell through the tree; years of experience had given him a tolerance to a few drops of rain. He would live through a drizzle, but it still burned in a downpour. Turning a few more pages he began the story.

-

-

-

Gaz lifted her head accepting the rain on her cheeks with a small smile. She never smiled around others; not even at home. The smile was small and left almost as quickly as it came. She needed to be alone today. March 19th. The day her mother passed. She fingered the necklace at her chest and closed her eyes. _Are you proud of me mother? I have done nothing to honor your name, I have done nothing to honor father, to honor myself._ She inhaled the scent of rain and lowered her head her hand dropping to her lap. She sat on a tree stump in the woods behind _skool _farther than most would venture. Though it wasn't very well hidden no one would see it if they weren't looking. It was close to the mountain trail. Around this time of year hikers would begin to appear but they only saw the mountain top, not the base.

Her backpack lay on the ground by her feet, drenched in rain. Maybe she should have gone to _skool_. Zim obviously was curious about her whereabouts, as well as Aaron who sent her nearly twenty texts. She cursed herself for picking friends like this. They always were so _worried._ Standing slowly she picked up her backpack and slid her arms through the holes. Her blue jacket was soaked and the pressure from her backpack on her back made her feel cold. Her purple hair had grown enough to reach her waist and she often felt an urge to grab scissors and hack it off to her neck. What stopped her was the photo in her room on her desk of her mother, her hair this long and beautiful. Slowly and subtly she was becoming her mother. Even her father noticed; he seemed more distant, if possible, than normal.

Looking around her she started off in a run through the woods making her way towards town. If she stayed out much more she would get sick; and she didn't like being sick. _Why did I leave my umbrella at home?_ She asked herself with a sneer. _I bet Zim is a puddle in the street by now._ She knew he would have left by now to escape the rain. Pulling on the straps of her backpack and jumping over a huge mud puddle she landed in some slick mud and fell. Glaring at the ground for a minute she stood up and shook her hands of the mud. "Damn it." She mumbled. She'd need a shower now, which meant she would need to head home. Groaning loudly she shook her boots knowing that it would do no good. She could feel the mud sinking through her jeans and felt another chill run up and down her spine. _Have to do laundry now. _

She decided running was not in her best interest and took to a quick stride through the woods. Her blue jeans were now brown, her blue jacket now a deep purple and her yellow backpack almost gray from wear and water. She looked to her left and noticed a bunny running for cover under a shrub and she felt an impulse to follow it. She smiled to herself. _Alice in wonderland. _Follow the rabbit down the hole, find a new world filled with wonders. She took a step in the bunny's direction and watched as it took off as fast as it could. She sighed and decided to leave it for another day. As she turned yet again she found herself staring at a small green dog hanging from a tree. His collar seemed to have caught on a branch and a cupcake, soggy nasty cupcake, lay not far below. "Gir?"

She reached up and released him from the branch holding him at a distance. Gir looked up at her, with a smile, his tongue sticking out. "Lady!" He jumped to her chest latching on to her and holding tight. Gaz sighed and patted his head before detaching him from herself. Gir clung to her arm than refusing to let go. With a stressed groan Gaz decided to continue home with Gir. Gir had other plans though. He liked this girl, and like most things he liked he wanted to take her home. Unzipping himself and having his head open up he removed a small muffin and threw it right in front of her foot. She stepped on it and slid falling face first into the ground and striking her head against a tree root jetting out of the ground.

Gir smiled and clapped to himself before grabbing her arm and flying off towards the house.

-

-

-

_Oh my goodness!! That was interesting? _

_Tell me what you think and I'll consider continuing; otherwise it may just sit on my desktop till deletion. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been a while. I apologize; I get swept up in stories until I get random emails about old ones. It makes me realize that I needed to continue this. It took me a while to figure out what to do with it but I have a few ideas. Tell me what you think okay?!_

_**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Gaz had a pounding headache. It felt as if her head was throbbing to music she couldn't hear, but her body could. Slowly sitting up she rubbed her head and cursed to herself. If only she wouldn't have spoken to that damned little robot. Gir was always causing her problems. Always.

Speaking of the little devil he was sitting in front of her trying to stuff a turkey down his throat. She always wondered what he ate food for; could he taste it? Pushing her questions aside she stood slowly taking in her surroundings. "Gir?" She asked looking down at him. When he didn't reply she kicked him. After he tumbled around a few times he stood to her attention. "Where are we?"

"Home, silly!" He hugged himself and smiled brightly. Gaz rolled her eyes at the excuse of a robot and took a few steps towards a bright light in another room. Ducking under a few hanging wires she gathered that she was in Zim's laboratory. She had yet to ever enter his lab, having never formally been invited. The only time she remembered was when she was younger, following her brother here after him breaking their date with dad. She had to obey the pig, the pig commanded it. She remembered repeating that so many times that week; that damn commercial playing every ten minutes during her vampire piggy TV show.

"To be young again," she said to herself, a smile trying to break out. As she entered the next room she was greeted with a rare sight. A horrific site really.

Zim was standing under a large bright light as he seemed to be scanned. The scary part was that he was how he used to look. His skin was slimy, green and it seemed to hang from him oddly. Maybe it was because of all the surgery and experiments he did to himself to blend in but Gaz felt herself grow sick to look at him. His eyes were completely black, an antenna stretching out of his head, moving around. It pointed in her direction and soon after Zim looked lazily over in her direction. She stepped further in the shadow but she knew he had seen her. She could hear him sigh heavily as he reached forward and pushed a small button on a panel in front of him. The screen that had been flashing before beeped off and Zim pushed a button on the back of his pak. His skin returned to the shade of peach he had adapted over the years and his eyes turned to a dark brown. His antenna was replaced by long black hair. Turned in her direction he pulled a blanket around himself and walked her way.

Turning a small shade of pink at what she had witnessed she tried to calm herself down. "Why are you here?" She hadn't heard him talk to her in that way in years. She had truly seen something she wasn't supposed to.

"Gir brought me here. Or I assume he did." She stood up to him, what did she have to lose? He wouldn't hurt her. Surely the bond they had grown over the years would prevent that. The fact still remained though; he was pissed.

His head snapped in the direction she had come and his hand tightened around the blanket at his torso. "Gir!" His voice rasped causing Gaz to wince at how shrill it still could get. Gir flew into the room, eyes momentarily red. He saluted at Zim before breaking into a laugh his eyes returning to their soft blue. "Did you bring her?" His free hand pointed at her accusingly. Gaz felt insulted at the way he was behaving. Surely he wasn't that angry with her.

"Yes master," Gir sang. "I like angry lady." He took hold of her hang and swung it happily. She snatched her hand away and looked at Zim.

"If you'll show me the exit I will leave you to your," she glared before finding the word, "work." Zim's eyes widened slightly as he realized why she was upset.

"Now Gaz," he pulled the blanket over his shoulders now before explaining. "You caught me at an awkward time. Would you be happy if I randomly showed up with you naked and unaware?" She reddened in both rage and embarrassment at the thought. "Now than, that bump on your head looks a bit painful. Shall we go upstairs and get you out of my," he waved a hand thinking of the word, "private space." Walking towards a small closet looking cone she hesitated.

"I had a backpack earlier."

"I'll find it later," he reassured her before motioning that she joins him in the compact space. After she joined him he pushed a button on the wall and the two shot up into the house. He opened the door that waited before them and she found herself in his living room. Looking around she watched as he walked down a hallway leaving her behind. She assumed that she needed to follow and jogged behind him. He held a finger up to her as he stood in front of a door. As the years had passed he had expanded the house, made it look like part of the neighborhood. The ship was still in the attic and pipes still jetted out into the other buildings, but it was less noticeable now. He had also made himself a bedroom, for when he did have company he learned that humans found it weird that he had no personal room. Though he never slept he was very good at making it _look _like he slept there. He never made the bed and the quilt was bunched at the bottom of the bed while the pillow look well used.

"Give me a moment to dress." He closed the door in her face and she felt angry that she followed him. Kicking at the air she turned and found that another room was across from his. The door was slightly agar and she assumed that meant she could enter. Pushing the door open a bit she looked inside and felt warmth go through her. It looked almost the same as her mother and fathers room when her mom was still alive. A large vanity was across from the door leaning on the far wall. On top were brushes and pictures, obviously doctored by Zim, of him and the two robot parents from when he first moved in. A few necklaces lay astray and a box of more jewelry was open nearby. The bed was neatly made with near perfection. Next to the door she had entered was a tie rack with a multitude of ties organized by color. If she could recall right the robot father wore a crazy tie every time she had seen him long ago.

Wondering where the two were she heard a few drawers slam in Zim's room and she hurried out trying to make the door close to the way it was before. Just in time to turn around Zim walked out of his room, adorned now in a green hoddie and blue jeans his hands stuffed lazily in his pocket. He eyed her before sighing. "I'm sorry for before." She nodded slowly before following him to the kitchen. He flipped a light switch and she looked at the familiar place. Over the years the living room and kitchen had stayed the same, it was a comfort. Zim opened the fridge and offered her a few things. She accepted a peach and sat down at the table taking a bite. She was one of the few humans he knew that would eat a fruit skin and all. Sitting across from her he watched her slowly eat it. The storm outside was getting worse and lightning illuminated the darkening sky followed by thunder further away. He had spent months trying to learn about the wonders of human weather.

"I've been having this pain lately," he started, his hand tapping lightly on the table. Gaz arched a purple eye grow and waited for him to continue. He opened his mouth than closed it again looking down at the small curves in the wood. Gaz sighed and pushed her hair off her shoulders before placing her elbows on the table and staring him in the eyes. He looked up at her and noticed the necklace swaying ever so slightly at her movements. It drove him crazy not knowing why she wore it; every time he asked she scuffed and walked away. According to Dib it had to do with their mom. "Sometimes I can't breathe, and my chest it feels like it wants to burst."

"Heartburn," she answered leaning back and taking another bite of the peach. "Just take some medicine and it'll go away." He shook his head vigorously.

"I looked into it and tried some. I don't think that is it." He looked out the window and pulled at the long wig again. "It only happens when I look at someone specific," he hesitated. "It's this girl," he said quietly. Gaz perked up at the thought.

"Zim!" She felt her girlish side want to slip out. Almost violently she sat back and forced it back down. Clearing her throat she felt a small part of her heart beat faster. "So you have a crush." She felt herself grow angry then. _Damnit! Why do I feel this way? _"It's normal for us to feel that. It just means you like someone and want to be around them more."

"So it hurts me?" He looked confused and annoyed. "You humans are so complex and _annoying!_" He almost hissed like he used to before clearing his throat. "What do I do about it?"

"Well, does the girl like you too?" She wondered who it could be. Maybe Amy? No, Aaron would beat Zim at that thought. Maybe a girl they all didn't know.

"I," he looked down. "How would you know that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, usually the person gets happier when you are around them, or they seek you out." She stood and walked over to the trash can and put the peach in it, only to watch it go down a long tunnel, probably to the lab. Far down she could hear Gir rejoice. As she looked back towards Zim she noticed a book resting on the couch, the title gleaming at her. She felt a small smile tug at her as she recognized the amazing book. _Alice in Wonderland. _

Zim sat at the table and thought hard. He couldn't really tell if the girl did. Looking up at Gaz as she sat down he decided to change the subject, if only for the sake of not knowing what to say. "My skin got to wet today, that's why it turned green."

Gaz knew she had made him uncomfortable and smirked at him, her way of smiling really, and let him change the subject. "I wondered about that. Have you ever thought of going back to Mars and trying to get them to implant you some real hair you can grow yourself?" she asked as he tugged on the wig again. He turned his head slightly and thought it over. "You don't have to if you like to have it controlled but sometimes you look pained by it." Zim nodded considering it more. Shrugging he pushed back on the chair balancing on the two back legs. "What did I miss in _skool_?" she asked after a long silence.

"Nothing much, I never pay attention anyway really." She sighed heavily. He was _horrible _at conversation sometimes. She wondered why he considered her his favorite when he barely spoke deeply with her. She shook her head and pulled at the necklace around her neck before standing. Walking over to the window over the sink she looked outside into the downpour and as the backyard flooded a bit.

Zim pulled at the hoodie before looking over at her. He could tell she was unsettled by something today, something that was making her go from very talkative to very silent. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sent a short message to Carl asking if he knew anything about it. Sliding it back in his pocket he felt it vibrate almost as soon as he put it away.

**Dude! I totally forgot! Her mom died today. Long ago. B nice k?**

Zim looked up at Gaz slowly understanding her instability. Itching at his wig he decided that maybe he could cheer her up. He stood slowly and stuck his hands deep in his pockets. "Hey Gaz?" She turned slightly still watching outside. "Want to go to Mars with me?"

-

-

-

_So…what do you think? I have plans for this story darn it!! I loved your reviews! They encourage me so; that being said please review! They keep me inspired and writing!!_


End file.
